Truth or Dare: The Day After
by liveforDBZ
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Truth or Dare has finally arrived. The new day starts off as euphoric as Trunks, Pan, Goten, Bra, Jordan and Uub has hoped. But things won't stay that way if Marron and Paris have anything to say about it. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball. Sadly. I do not own Pan, Bra, Trunks, Goten, Uub, Marron, Paris, or anyone else mentioned in this fic. I only own Jordan.**

**I want to take this time to thank anyone and everyone who read the original fic: Truth or Dare, and to especially thank all those who reviewed. Brownie points to all those who reviewed. This fic it dedicated to you.**

**Now, without further adieu, the long awaited sequel!**

Truth or Dare: The Day After

Trunks was so comfortable when he woke up. He reached for the form of a girl whom he knew would be there. Last night was definitely his best; and it was also her first.

He pulled the girl close and she laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, Trunks." She said, looking up at the face of the one and only lavender-haired god.

"I love you too Pan-Chan." He said before claiming her lips in a fiery kiss, full of passion and longing they had developed for each other.

xxxxxxxx

Paris had not slept well that night. She knew everything had changed, but that wasn't going to stop her. She was not going to give up without a fight.

A plan formed in her head as she made her way to the bathroom for a shower. She hurried the process so she could go tell Marron about her brilliant scheme.

xxxxxxxx

Jordan stood under the continuous stream of water coming out of the faucet in the shower. She let the hot water caress and massage her aching body.

Last night had been her first time and, although she had gotten the best sleep she had had in ages, to put it bluntly, Uub was no walk in the park. He was **BIG**…

She smiled as she let the water run down her body, loving the way it felt. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she heard the door to the shower open and close. She automatically knew who it was without opening her eyes. Two strong arms encircled her waist. The owner of the arms pulled her to him, making her lean against his chest.

Uub kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning beautiful."

Jordan turned in his arms so she could look into the one she loves' eyes.

"Morning, love." She went on her tipy-toes and gave him a peck on the mouth.

xxxxxxxx

Marron sang loudly as she got up and made her way to her overnight bag. She had convinced herself that what had happened last night was only a really bad dream. She pulled out her make-up bag and sat down at the made-up table beside the bathroom door.

Suddenly the door crashed open and a smirking Paris walked in.

"I have a plan." Paris said, sitting down on the bed, facing Marron.

"What are you talking about?" Marron asked, spinning around in her chair to look at Paris.

"I have a plan to get Goten and Trunks back." She elaborated.

"So it wasn't a dream…" Marron whispered, her mood visibly darkening.

"What?" Paris snapped, confused.

"Never mind. What's your plan?"

"Well…"

xxxxxxxx

Bra got up before Goten, who was sleeping like a rock, to make breakfast.

She put on a robe. She walked outside to the kitchen.

She found Trunks in there, with Pan on his lap. They were having quite the passionate moment, making out as though they wanted to devour each other's faces.

Just as Bra was about to open her mouth to declare her presence, she heard a 'ding'/ Pan broke the kiss and walked over to the toaster, putting the four new bagels onto the already huge stack of them and bringing them to the table.

"Hey Bra" Pan said, finally acknowledging her presence.

"Hey." Bra answered, walking over to the stove and taking out some eggs and pancake mix, getting ready to make a breakfast fit for her father.

xxxxxxxx

"Do you think it will work?" Marron asked.

"Of course it will…it has to…"

"In that case, we have work to do." Marron smirked. "We'll wait until they are all at breakfast, and then take action."

"But won't they notice that we are gone?" Paris asked.

"No…they think that we have left. And we will once we finish setting up."

xxxxxxxx

Pan and Trunks made their way into the main house and up to Trunks's room.

Once there, Pan pushed Trunks onto his bed and stood over him. She smirked, obviously thinking about what she could do with him.

"Oh no you don't" Trunks said, pulling Pan onto him. She giggled and tried to get free.

"No fair!" she whined.

"No," Trunks answered and flipped them over so he was on top of her "this is no fair."

He started to tickle her sides.

"Trunks! Stop!" Pan gasped between fits of laughter.

"Not until you bow to your prince and beg."

"Never!" Pan declared, managing to get free and crouching beside the bed. She placed her hand on the ground, ready to pounce, but stopped.

"What is this?" Pan said, the hurt in her voice concealed by anger.

"What is what?" Trunks asked, confused.

"This." Pan said, holding up a pair of pink woman's underwear, with a green flower on the front.

Trunks's eyes went wide. He knew that she thought that he was using her for sex and, after a couple weeks of pleasure, she thought he would throw her away like a used rag. It was his false curse. His false reputation. But he hadn't had sex with anyone in at least 2 months and had no idea where they had come from. He knew that she would never believe him because of his bad reputation. But he had to try.

"Pan, please believe me. I honestly don't know where they came from."

"Of course you don't know!" Pan yelled "that's what you are supposed to say!" Trunks flinched, hurt surging through his core for hurting her and for her accusations that he would just have sex with a woman so carelessly. He though she knew him better than that.

"Pan, that's not fair." Trunks whispered finally.

"I bet you have naked pictures of every woman you have ever slept with hidden all around your room!"

Trunks lifted his head "Really, Pan, where did you get that idea?"

"Maybe the corner of this picture sticking out from under your speakers."

"What?" Trunks's eyes went wide as she pulled out the picture. She dropped it.

"Marron? You slept with Marron?"

"What? No!" Trunks was confused. Where did she get the idea that he had slept with Marron?

Pan put the picture down in front of him and picked up the panties. After a couple of seconds of looking at them, her eyes widened and she threw them angrily at him.

And she was gone.

Trunks buried his head in his hands. After a while, he decided to see what had had made Pan leave so quickly.

He looked at the underwear and found, on the back, bold letters that read:

**MARRON CHESTNUT**

xxxxxxxx

Bra shook her head after Pan had Trunks left. They were so in love and she could tell that they were soul mates.

She went back to cooking.

Jordan and Uub walked in hand in hand. They sat at the kitchen table. They both had goofy smiles on their faces and Jordan was glowing.

"Busy night?" Bra asked, her back to them.

Uub blushed "you could say that." Jordan laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

Bra finished making breakfast and put all of it onto several plates. Uub and Jordan looked up.

"That's a lot of food." Jordan said in awe.

On the word 'food' Goten came running in and began devouring the food.

"Big daddy, big appetite." Bra laughed.

xxxxxxxx

Pan didn't cry. She never cried. She wasn't the crying type, just like she wasn't the blushing type.

She was angry. Angry at Trunks, angry at Marron, and angry at herself. She was mad at Trunks and Marron for obvious reasons, but she didn't fully understand why she was mad at herself.

She supposed it had something to do with yelling at Trunks. For some reason, a part of her still wanted him; still love him. She wanted to fly back to him and hug him, kiss him, tell him that she was accusing such things and that she trusts him.

But on the other hand, she couldn't trust him. She had no proof that he didn't actually sleep with Marron. But she also had no proof that he did sleep with Marron.

She got up with a new purpose shining in her eyes. She opened her window and jumped out of it. She wasn't one to let something like this slip. She was going to find out what she wanted to know even if it would scar her heart forever.

xxxxxxxx

Jordan stood in the middle of a clearing in the woods, fists at her side, concentrating hard.

Uub sat on a nearby rock, watching her.

"Come on, Jordy, you are almost there. Put your energy under you." Jordan grunted to tell him that she understood.

Jordan closed her eyes tight, trying with all her might to do what Uub had told her.

"You're doing it!" Uub cheered "you're doing it!"

Jordan opened her eyes and looked down. She was hovering about 10 feet off the ground. Suddenly, she screamed, sender her hurtling towards the forest floor.

Just before she hit the ground, Uub caught her.

"How did I do?" she asked, her arms settled around his neck.

Uub smiled. "You did great." He said, kissing her.

As they kissed, Jordan realized that, no matter what happened, Uub would always be there to catch her when she falls.

xxxxxxxx

Pan could already see the little island with the familiar house with the word 'Kame' written across the top. She smirked and sped up. She was close. She could feel it.

Pan landed softly on the front beach, walking swiftly and silently towards the small house. She opened the door and searched the inside of the house for any familiar kis. She could only feel Marron's ki in the bedroom, and no one else's. Everyone else must have been out.

Pan tip-toed towards the door to the room Marron was in, and stopped just short of it. She heard Marron's muffled voice coming from inside the room and used her Saiyan hearing to her just what she was saying.

"Yeah. I left the picture under the speakers." Marron was saying. There was a pause.

"No, I left the corner sticking out from under them." Another pause. "She will see it, Paris! Pan has very sharp senses."

Upon hearing the sound of her name, Pan moved closer and close to the door, anger already beginning to boil within her. By the sounds of it, Marron was playing with Trunks's love life again, in hopes of winning him back. She was even madder because she happened to be the one that Marron saw as a threat. If that was what Marron saw her as, a threat she would be. She heard Marron talking and turned back to the conversation.

"Ya, the pink ones with my name in them…with the green flower on the front...yeah, those ones."

That confirmed it. Pan ran towards the nearest window and opened it. If Marron wanted a fight, it was a fight she would get. And Saiyans never lost a battle.

xxxxxxxx

Bra and Goten lay on the couch in Goten's house, kissing. Goten's hand moved up, under Bra's shirt. Bra took his hand in hers and broke away from the kiss. They were both breathing heavily. Goten started kissing down her neck.

"Goten" Bra moaned. "Let's go to your room." Goten picked her up and carried her up the stairs, towards his room. Goten kicked the door open, never breaking the kiss.

"OH MY GOD!" Someone screamed. Bra and Goten jumped apart. Paris stood there, in nothing but a sheer bra and underwear set, reaching for one of Goten's shirts to cover herself.

"What the hell!?" Bra screamed, glaring at the half naked girl. "What are you doing here!? Wearing that no less?"

"Goten!" Paris whimper. "This is so embarrassing! Why would you invite me over when you were just going to show up making out with her!?"

"What," Bra demanded, rounding on Goten "is she talking about?"

"I swear I don't know." Goten said.

"Goten" Paris whined "why don't you just tell her?"

"Tell me what?" Bra asked. She looked sad, hurt. Goten went to hug her, to reassure her that he was just as confused as she was, but she ducked out of the way. She looked at Goten with tears in her eyes. "I never thought..." she let out a sob. "I'm sorry."

And with that, she ran out the door and out of the house, leaving a stunned Goten and a smirking Paris behind.

She ran through the surrounding forest, tears obscuring her vision. She fell more than once, but got up again and kept running. She soon found herself unable to run on. There was a river blocking her path.

"Bra?" someone asked from behind her. She saw Pan sitting on a rock, looking at her strangely.

"What are you doing here?" they asked in unison. Pan chuckled.

"I've been coming here ever since I was a child." She answered sadly. "I come here whenever I really need to think." Bra went and sat beside her.

"Your turn" Pan informed her.

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

Bra told Pan all that had happened. "And I ended up here." She finished. Pan smiled sadly at her friend.

"I would have never pegged Goten as one to cheat in a relationship."

"That's because he wouldn't" Bra answered automatically.

"Exactly." Pan said. "He loves you. Besides, Paris is just jealous. It fits that she would do something like this. Just like Marron..."

"WHAT!?!" Bra yelled. "Rewind. What did Marron do?" Pan sighed and told Bra her story. She told her everything from the occurrences in Trunks's room, to what she heard from Marron's phone conversation.

"So you already know that Trunks isn't that kind of guy." Bra said. Pan nodded.

Bra continued, "Trunks has been around the block, I'm not going to deny it, but he never would use a girl for nothing but sex. Especially someone he loves as much as you." Pan smiled.

"You're right."

Bra stood up. "Can you fly me home?" Pan nodded.

"It will give me a chance to speak with Trunks." She picked Bra up and leaped into the air and flew in the direction of the CC. "Bra?"

"Yeah?"

"You should really take your own advice."

xxxxxxxx

Uub walked happily up to the front door of the CC. He knocked, waiting for someone to answer. A couple of seconds later, a very tired looking Trunks came and answered the door. Dismissing his good mood for the sake of his friend, Uub was ready to listen.

"What happened?" he asked.

Trunks motioned for Uub to come in as he shut the door behind him. Uub followed Trunks to his room. After being filled in on the day's events, all Uub could do was reassure his friend of Pan's devotion to him.

"For as long as I've known Pan, you have been the only one she has ever loved. Knowing Pan, she was probably thinking that it was too good to be true. She was probably waiting to be pulled from her high that second she reached it. But after some thought, she'll be back. You know her. She'll need closure, and you can try to explain it to her then. She'll have calmed down and will be thinking more rationally."

Trunks sighed. "I know you're right. It's just – the look on her face. She was so mad. I didn't know whether to be angry at her for doubting me so quickly or to be sympathetic towards her for the emotional turmoil she must've been going through. I love her Uub. I love her so much."

Uub left the room, deciding it best to leave Trunks to his thoughts. He wanted everything to be as euphoric as they had been that morning. What had happened? He pulled out his phone and dialed Jordan's call phone. Maybe she could help with operation: get to the bottom of today's events.

xxxxxxxx

Jordan hung up and started towards her Jetcopter. After listening to Uub's account of the day's occurrences, she wanted to do everything she could to help. The second she had heard that it was Marron's picture and undergarments Pan had found in Trunks's room, Jordan knew she smelled a rat. She decided that that would probably be the best place to start: the source.

She landed on the small island where Marron lived, having been there before with Pan, Uub, Bra, Trunks and Goten on previous occasions. She knocked politely on the door. She didn't wait long before Marron came to the door, Paris standing behind her with an angry look on her face.

"What do you want?" Marron asked her.

"Umm..." 'Why didn't I think this through?' Jordan thought to herself, "I just wanted to swing by and see how you two were. I mean we didn't get to talk for long last night...But this seems like a bad time. Are you okay, Paris?"

"No I am not okay!" Paris snapped. "My most brilliant plan ever totally got ruined! How could he reject me even after she ran out the door?"

"Sorry. I'm kind of lost. What?" Jordan asked. She knew Trunks and Pan's story, but had they also tried to sabotage Bra and Goten's relationship?

"God, keep up would you?" Marron said, annoyed. "Our latest scheme to get our men back from those lowlifes totally bombed."

"So you were behind what happened in Trunks's room. With the picture and the panties I mean."

"Well duh!" Marron said.

Paris came and slapped Marron on the top of the head. "You idiot! Now she knows!"

Jordan, not being as stupid as Marron, ran to her Jetcopter and started it as fast as she could. She wouldn't put it passed Paris to commit a murder. She lifted off and, judging by the roaring sound behind her, so did Paris and Marron.

She went to the first place she could think of: the CC. Last time he talked to Uub that's where he was, so if she was lucky, he would still be there. The second she landed she ran inside. In her panic, she found herself lost. She had been to the CC plenty of times before, but she had always been with someone. She climbed up and down staircases, through doors and hallways, hoping that she could at least loose Marron and Paris.

All of a sudden, the lights went out. Blackout. There was an open door to a bathroom beside her. She remembered Trunks telling her the first time she came to his house that there were candles and matches in all the bathrooms incase of a blackout, which weren't uncommon due to the research and experimentation that took place in the CC's labs.

Using the cell phone, Jordan found and lit a candle, before leaving the bathroom to go navigate her way outside. She heard footsteps behind her. Her heart was racing, pounding in her ears. All of a sudden someone jumped from the shadows.

"Boo!" Marron yelled.

Jordan screamed and dropped her candle.

xxxxxxxx

Trunks, Uub and Goten sat in Trunks's room in silence. All of them were deep in thought. Trunks thought of Pan and all the times they had spent together, good and bad. Goten thought of Bra and where she was now. Being mad was far from his mind. All he wanted was to know that she was okay. Uub was worried. Jordan had never called him back after they had talked.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Trunks? Are you in there?"

Trunks's head snapped up, having been torn from his thoughts by the sound of Pan's voice.

"Come in." He said when he found his voice. The door opened to reveal Pan, looking smaller that she ever had in her life. Upon seeing Trunks's company, Pan smiled.

"Bra's in her room Goten. You should go talk to her." Goten nodded and walked out the door, afraid of what might happen. Uub nodded to Pan and left the room, giving them some privacy.

The second the door closed behind him Pan broke down, crying on the floor. Trunks moved off the bad and held her.

"I'm so sorry, Trunks." Pan cried. "I can't believe I was so quick to judge. I know you would never do anything like that. I don't deserve you."

"Pan." Trunks let out a sigh. "You have no idea how much I love you. Please, don't walk away."

Pan chuckled and cupped Trunks's cheek in her small hand. "I love you so much."

Trunks smiled and kissed her, picking her up and carrying her to the bed where they lay in each other's arms for what seemed like forever.

They didn't notice when the lights went out, but their bliss was interrupted by a scream.

They looked at each other in horror.

"Oh my god! That was Jordan!" Pan leapt to her feet and ran to the door. When she opened it, she was met with an excess amount of smoke.

"We have to get out of here!" Trunks yelled, grabbing Pan's hand and leading her to the window.

"But what about Jordan!?"

"We will locate her ki from outside. Now come on!" They jumped out the window and flew to the ground. Feeling around for kis from inside, they discovered that no one was still in the house but Uub and Jordan. Uub's energy moved towards Jordan's.

"What's going on?"

Pan and Trunks turned to see Goten landing with Bra in his arms.

xxxxxxxx

"Jordan!" Uub yelled as he ran towards her ki. "Jordan!"

As Uub neared the source of the fire, he saw Jordan lay unconscious amongst it all. Flames liked her skin and threatened to devour her with each passing moment. Uub panicked, he had no idea what to do.

Thinking fast, he blasted the wall beside him until he could see the outside. Turning back to Jordan, he took a deep breath and ran through the flames, not caring if he was burnt as long as Jordan was safe. When he reached her, he picked her up. Her skin was ashen and her usually long, silky brown hair was matted and dirty. She coughed.

"Oh Jordan." Uub sobbed. With tears running freely down his face, Uub took to the air and flew as fast as he could through the hole he had made in the wall.

xxxxxxxx

Everyone sat in the waiting room of the hospital, waiting for news on Jordan. Upon arrival, the doctors had immediately tended to Jordan, while others fussed over Uub and treated his minor burns.

But that had been 8 hours ago. Uub hadn't stopped pacing; it had been at least 3 hours since anyone had said anything. Pan sat by Trunks's side, his arm around her, while Bra lay over four chairs, her head in Goten's lap.

"Excuse me." A nurse came up to the small group. "Are you Jordan's friends?"

Uub was the first to react. "Yeah, that's us. Can we see her? Is she alright? Is she awake?"

The nurse smiled sadly. "You'll be happy to hear that she's going to be fine. She has some severe burns that will have to be treated, but we will be letting her out as soon as possible. Follow mw if you want to see her."

The group followed the nurse down the hall and into Jordan's room. Bra broke down all over again when she saw her. Jordan's skin was covered in black and red burns, some white. Her eyes wouldn't open fully as she gazed up at her visitors.

"Hey" she whispered.

"Jordan" was all Uub said. He took her hand gently in his. Jordan winced at the contact, but made no objection to maintaining it. She smiled up at Pan and Trunks and Goten and Bra. If you could even call it a smile.

"I see you've all made up." They all look quizzically at her.

"How did you even know there were misunderstandings?" Pan asked.

"I heard your story from Uub." She motioned towards Pan and Trunks. She turned to Goten and Bra "But I heard your story straight from the source."

"You mean, Paris..." Goten trailed off.

Jordan nodded. "She and Marron were the ones that made me drop the candle and start the fire. I was so afraid." Uub stood up with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Uub." Jordan whispered. His eyes softened as he looked down at his girlfriend. He sat back down.

Jordan smiled at him then turned her attention to the two couples in front of her. They all had tears in their eyes as they looked back.

"You know," Jordan started, "you should never ever doubt each other. What you feel for each other is so rare, and you never know when in will be ripped away. And if you ever are unsure, or scarred, just think: will he catch me when I fall? Will she be there for me in my greatest moment of weakness? And know that what you have is as true as it can be. Never let anything change that."

**Well! That's it! 11 pages long and about a year and a half later, I am finally done. **

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Do It!**

**Review!**


End file.
